


There, Yet Not

by Flying_potato_boy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feels, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Canonical Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_potato_boy/pseuds/Flying_potato_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha gets caught in a dream as she tests her freedom in a world reclaimed from titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, Yet Not

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally my first fanfic ever. Kinda short, but I'm no good at one-sided conversations so... yeah... 
> 
> Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome, I'd love to hear everyone's opinions :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sasha lay on the damp grass, staring up at the night sky. _We're outside the walls, limits gone and totally free. No more living in fear._ "The sky seems so much bigger out here, doesn't it, Connie? Even though it's always been here, it just feels... new somehow. Different." Connie gave no response and Sasha let the silence settle around them, lost in her own thoughts. Crickets chirped nearby, their shrill voices the only sound besides the swishing of the wind through the trees.

Eventually, Sasha's voice cut through the quiet again. "We could go somewhere else and explore together. Our world is so much bigger than just those walls now, so much unknown. I once overhead Eren and Armin talking about outside, speaking of great fields made of ice and water that burned red-hot. We could go there and see for ourselves." Again Connie said nothing, and Sasha wondered briefly if he might have fallen asleep. She kept talking anyway, needing to hear something human as they rested in the space once claimed by such inhuman monsters. "Where ever we end up, I bet it'll be filled with strange animals we've never seen before. We can find out which ones taste the best." On and on, Sasha spoke quietly up into the night sky. Wispy clouds drifted across the stars as the minutes lengthened into hours.

With Connie's consistent silence, Sasha's soft dialogue continued through a wide range of topics, thoughts drifting from exploring ("We could be the first to swim in a.. a whatsit.. an ocean!") to practical uses of their combat skills ("We could take down a huge beast with no problems, just think of it! Although, we'd need more than just the two of us to eat it all.."), before finally, she seemed to run out of things to say. _Well, almost. Just say it Sasha, it won't hurt to let him know._

"Y'know... We could get married. Only if you wanted to, of course, but I just thought.. now that the titans are gone, what's left to worry about? Even after all this time, after all the fighting we've had to do... I love you still. We could make it together, just you and I." Finally, she sat up and turned to Connie, as this was the only thing she'd said that night that really required a response. The ground beside her lay empty, the blades of grass swaying slightly in the breeze.

Her heart wrenched painfully as she remembered.

_They were on a mission, still attempting to reclaim wall Maria. They galloped on horseback across the land, headed for the large forest of gigantic trees, where the group would rest before making their way South towards Shiganshina. Sasha was grinning at an awful joke she'd made, and Connie was laughing as he rode alongside her. Suddenly, the ground was trembling as loud thudding footsteps came in their direction. "Crap, a titan! Sasha, send the flare, I'll try and take it down." Connie shouted as he unsheathed his blades. Sasha fumbled for the satchel that kept the flares, fumbling in her haste to extract the correct colour. As she rummaged in the small pouch, she heard the tell-tale sound of wires being released, and glanced up as Connie swung up off his horse, flying towards the incoming 5M class with blades gleaming. Returning to her task, Sasha found the flare she needed and attached it to the small flare gun. She had barely fired when she heard a yell of surprise, and then of pain. Twisting in her saddle, she caught a glimpse of Connie, struggling in the titan's grip, slowly being raised to it's gaping maw. Her throat tightened up, she couldn't even scream, only look on in horror as it happened. Galloping hoofbeats informed her that other soldiers were coming, but still she sat transfixed as the titan slowly, almost tenderly, bit down on her best friend, blood spraying out in a bright glistening arc. Suddenly Mikasa appeared swooping up behind the titan, slicing cleanly through it's nape. Too late. It was too late, Connie was dead, and nothing could fix that. Something snapped inside her, and she let out a horrified howl._

Snapping out of her memory, she felt fresh tears wet on her face. She collapsed back into the grass, silent sobs racking her frame.

"It's so strange not having you hear with me. I love you. I miss you."

She stayed there until dawn, her sobs gradually quieting, her breathing evening out in sleep.


End file.
